


It Doesn't Just Stay With Gossip

by AHeartForStories



Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Banned Together Bingo, Concussions, F/M, Got Away With It, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mild Blood, Sexual Harassment, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Banned Together Bingo. Set during RttE. Some of the Dragon Riders find their lead Rider in the Northern Markets, a deep gash on his temple, and his clothes undone. The culprit is nowhere to be found and Hiccup is too out of it to tell them what happened.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032876
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	It Doesn't Just Stay With Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo prompt: "Got away with it"
> 
> I wrote this one a long time ago and I had a lot of doubts about posting it. Not sure about the tagging either.  
> But it's here! Can finally cross that one off the list!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

The Northern Markets is a place none of the Dragon Riders particularly like going to.

They get pickpocketed all the time, the Sandbuster has left them with a bit of a bad experience, there's a great chance of running into remaining Hunters or any of the news Flyers, and the markets are just a shady place overall.

As alluring as their sometimes rare and exotic, and often stolen, wares are, some of the other troubles just aren't worth it and that's why they don't come here too many times.

"Every trip here just gets worse and worse, doesn't it?" Snotlout asks as he and Astrid accompany Hiccup on one of their very few trips here.

He's in search of leather, but not the kind that can be made from the hides of any of the animals they have on Berk. And though they've scoured quite a few of the stalls, they haven't found anything but trouble so far.

People don't mess with Astrid as much, she has her axe swung over her shoulder and glares at anyone looking their way. Snotlout, in comparison, is certain that what little coin he had on him is gone now. He should've known it was better to keep his money pouch with Hookfang. If anything, a dragon guarding Snotlout's great wealth of five gold coins would've made would-be thieves at least a little bit hesitant to rob him.

And then there are the whispers and the gossiping behind their back. The Dragon Riders are famous around these parts and everyone here knows who they're looking at even with their dragons waiting for them on the beach, the one where the Sandbuster doesn't roam.

There is one in particular that they know, the leader. And even those that have never had the pleasure of laying eyes on Hiccup know instantly who he is just from the description alone.

He is said to be the Rider of the Night Fury, after all, and the most beautiful of them all.

"Yeah, you said it, Snotlout." Hiccup replies to his comment, feeling the gazes of passersby on him. They aren't even trying to hide that it's him they're talking about. Men and women alike, most stare.

The Hooligans back home on Berk tend to stare, too, but they don't make it as obvious as they do here and they don't look at him the way they do here either.

Maybe it's because Berk is home and the Northern Markets is a troubling place at best and he's just imagining things, but they make him feel like they could just eat him up. He's seen that same look on Dagur and more recently on Viggo.

"Bud, what did we need again? I think I forgot." But while Stormfly and Hookfang are waiting for them on the beach, Toothless is still glued to his side and Hiccup mutters this question to him.

"We've searched for what we need, maybe we should try some other place?" Astrid suggests. If the dragon isn't big enough of a threat to keep people at bay, she hopes her axe gleaming in the sunlight is. She hopes they can tell it's been freshly sharpened.

She has been harassed for her looks in these markets as well and she knows what it's like. Heather knows it, too. The two of them have knocked their fair share of heads around.

The Dragon Hunters frequenting this place doesn't help either. They did it before Viggo's defeat, it wouldn't be so surprising if the remaining members still do. And boy, do they like to gossip about their enemies, the Dragon Riders.

Hiccup, fortunately, hasn't heard much about it as he's often the subject of said gossip. But the rest of the Riders have heard plenty and none of it is flattering.

Admittedly, some stuff is downright hilarious, like the claims that the only reason Hiccup can understand dragons as well as he does is that he has to be some sort of witch or person of magic, which the twins have heavily fed into.

Apparently, to think that it could be some sort of innate skill grounded in high emotional intelligence is harder to accept than "magic's too blame".

And then there are the more sickening stuff, the rumors that claim things about Hiccup that the Riders would rather forever remove from their memory. For some reason or another, they are obsessed with knowing and speculating how Hiccup performs in bed. When they are captured, the captured Riders are even asked some unsavorable questions they have never given an answer to.

The Riders have kindly kept all of this to themselves for the sake of Hiccup's peace of mind. The Hunters aren't as kind, unfortunately, and they've been spreading these rumors to any and all willing to hear.

"We'll visit a few more places and if they don't have what I'm looking for, then we'll move on." But Hiccup is nothing if not stubborn, so he approaches another stand.

This one is one with furs, leathers, and other such fabrics.

"Um, hello?" Hiccup greets the woman on the other side. She's pretty, the kind of woman any Viking would dream of, but there's also that shifty-eyed look anyone else with a stall here has.

"Oh, well, hello. Hiccup haddock, I presume? You're just as the rumors described." She asks and her hand immediately falls on his.

Immediately feeling awkward, Hiccup draws his hand back. She's reluctant to let go at first and Astrid gives the merchant woman a look.

"Uh yeah, that's me? I'm looking for-"

"Oh, you're a looker alright. I can't believe the rumors are true! You, Hiccup Haddock the Third, are a truly beautiful boy." The merchant tells him, a hip out and her hand resting on top of it. She's giving him that look, too, the kind Viggo has given him before.

"I-I think-I think I'm going to go."

"Don't you leave yet, boy, I have exactly what you're looking for. The question is, do you have what I'm looking for?" She asks and it's at this point that Astrid has heard enough.

"No, he doesn't. Good day!" She snaps at the woman and grabs Hiccup by the arm to pull his unmoving body away from the stall. Toothless helps by pushing his Rider in the opposite direction of the stand.

"I don't think she was talking about money." Hiccup believes as he can still feel her leering gaze on him.

"Why are people like this?" Snotlout asks. He likes attention, probably more than he should, but the kind of attention Hiccup was receiving, so obvious while ignoring his clear discomfort, sends a chill down his spine.

Astrid doesn't stop pulling Hiccup along until they're far enough away and then she lets go of him. Hiccup minds being pulled along just a tad, but she's only looking out for his safety and he would've done the same for her.

"You know what? How about Snotlout and I go search for what you're looking for while you and Toothless wait with Stormfly and Hookfang?" She suggests and, after the experience he's just had, Hiccup agrees. I'll get him out of the markets, at least.

"Okay, but you two be careful as well. You know how deceiving this place can be." He hopes that they'll be looking out for themselves and each other in turn.

"Yeah, yeah, we know! Get your scrawny butt in gear!" Snotlout pats him on the back to get him moving.

When Hiccup and Toothless leave, Snotlout and Astrid return to the markets.

* * *

But the Northern Markets have a way of stealing their time as well as their money. In their quest to help Hiccup find what he's looking for, leather for a newer and more improved Dragonfly, Astrid and Snotlout end up losing more than an hour without meaning to. By the time they realize it's been much too long, the sun has set.

"Okay, where did that idiot go?" Snotlout raises his voice as they arrived at the beach to find Stormfly and Hookfang there waiting for them, but not a sign of Hiccup or Toothless.

"Unbelievable!" Astrid mutters under her breath. She loves Hiccup, she really does, but does he really need to ignore everything that's even been said to him?

"Come on, let's go back and find him." She decides, but there's no way that they're returning on foot. They have dragon friends, they may as well catch a ride if they're willing.

And judging by Stormfly's way of nudging her Rider and Hookfang stretching his wings in preparation, they're willing to help search for their wayward leader.

Mounting up and taking off, it doesn't take them long to reach the markets again, now considerably quieter than they are during the middle of the day.

There are arguably even shadier people present in the evening, but at least it isn't as busy and they know to stay away from dragons.

That there are fewer people around should also mean that spotting the human-Night Fury duo should be even easier. And though the four do spot Toothless, they can't see Hiccup with him.

What makes this even more concerning, is Toothless' nervous behavior.

"Toothless!" Stormfly lands and Astrid jumps out of the saddle, both call for the dragon.

Toothless quickly approaches, ending his restless circling of the plaza and making everybody in the area nervous. He gets behind Astrid and pushes her forward with his head, urging her to get a move on.

"Hey, Toothless, at least tell me what's wrong! Where's Hiccup?" She steps away from him. She can't help him if she doesn't have a clue to what's wrong.

Of course, she knows this has to do with Hiccup, otherwise, he would be here with his dragon partner and Toothless wouldn't be in such a frenzy, but that doesn't help her figure out what exactly is going on.

Hookfang and Snotlout stand near them, staring at their interaction.

"Is Hiccup in trouble?" Astrid asks and Toothless isn't certain how to answer that, leading her to believe that he doesn't even know that for sure.

Maybe she should ask a different question, because this answer might be too complicated.

"Did you two lose each other?" She asks next and Toothless nods in a human-like manner. It's awkward and doing so feels strange to him, but since meeting his Rider, he has learned to communicate better with humans and he knows 'nodding' means 'yes'.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. And don't worry, Toothless, we'll find him." Astrid reassures him, grabbing his chin and petting him.

He appreciates it, but he'll appreciate it a lot more when Hiccup is back with him again.

Stormfly approaches Astrid and she turns to face the Nadder.

"Do you think you can track him down, girl?" She asks, petting her beak. Stormfly squawks confirmingly and Astrid climbs back into the saddle.

Usually, Deadly Nadders need something with a scent to track the source of it down, but she's known Hiccup for so long now, she can pick his scent up from anywhere. So with Astrid in the saddle, Stormfly sniffs the air in the hope of catching a whiff of Toothless' Rider.

She squawks, her wings flutter, and she gives chase. She has picked up on something and the other three follow her swiftly. They remain on the ground.

The Northern Markets are quite large, that is why they have their own little island. Besides the stalls belonging to the many seafaring merchants that come here to show off their wares, there are permanent establishments, too. They reach another part of town and Astrid wonders how Hiccup and Toothless managed to get so far apart from one another.

Stormfly comes to a sudden halt and squawks loudly.

"Whoa, Girl, what's wrong?" Astrid asks, laying a hand on her Nadder's neck.

This place looks like a market place and an actual town, with houses where most of the permanent stall-owners live, with an inn, even a blacksmith, and much more.

From between two buildings, one of them an inn, someone comes running. Whoever they are, they startled the five with their sudden appearance and they're gone just as fast. Turning around the corner as they run from whatever, they drop something on their way out before disappearing.

"Uh, okay, that was weird. Do we follow?" Snotlout asks Astrid. Someone catching sight of them and immediately making a run for it? Suspicious!

Toothless growls in the direction the questionable person ran off to.

"Are we here, Stormfly?" But they have a friend to find and that is more important to Astrid. Or, in her case, a betrothed.

Stormfly chirps and Astrid takes that as a yes. She and Snotlout dismount again and they come to stand by Toothless.

"And, Bud, see anything yet?" Snotlout asks, dropping a hand on the Night Fury's neck.

His head is raised, his earfins perked as he tries to pick up on any sound that might lead them to Hiccup.

Toothless shakes Snotlout's hand off and trods over towards where that suspicious human disappeared into, feeling like he should give chase. He's usually a good judge of character, even when it comes to humans. He was right about trusting Hiccup, after all.

But instead of doing that, however, he gazes down at what they dropped.

He roars at the others and they come running.

"What is it, Toothless?" Astrid asks and moves to pick it up, but Snotlout beats her to it.

They stare at it, a leather item that can only be a pauldron. It's dark leather, but the torchlight helps them see the symbol of a Night Fury painted on the surface with care.

The two share a look. Why did that shadowy person have it?

Unlike them, Toothless doesn't take the time to be frozen in shock. As much as he would like to give chase to the one who had Hiccup's pauldron in their possession, he's much more interested in where they came from, the little alleyway between the two buildings.

He, again, cries out to Astrid and Snotlout and they rush to meet with him and see what he has found.

Or rather, who he found.

"Hiccup!" They both shout.

Behind some trash the inn has thrown right outside of a back door, they find their beloved leader. He's unconscious with a deep gash on his temple and blood staining his face and sticking his hair to his skin.

They can tell he's still alive. Toothless purring and gently nuzzling his face for a reaction draws a groan out of him.

Astrid and Snotlout sink to their knees at either side of him, caring little for the trash consisting out of leftovers food and whatever other kinds of dirt can be found in a spot such as this.

He's missing a pauldron and his chest piece is torn at the bottom on one side along the seams. His tunic, too, has suffered damage.

"Hiccup, are you waking up?" Astrid asks, cupping his cheeks and turning his face to have a better look at the injury. They don't have much light to work with, only what little the torch can provide them here. Neither Stormfly nor Hookfang can get in here.

Toothless attempts to get another response out of him and Hiccup weakly lifts a hand. He's too out of it, not quite conscious enough to do much. They hope he wasn't out for too long.

"Toothless," The dragon moves closer to Astrid and she searches in the saddlebags to pull out something to dress the head injury with.

He's still bleeding and surrounded by filth, it's the perfect place to get an infection in. The best chance Hiccup has is to get him back to the Edge as fast as possible and get that wound looked at.

"Astrid," But then Snotlout hesitantly points out something that sends him reeling with shock.

Astrid looks down at what he points out to her and she reels with shock, too.

Besides his torn chest piece and tunic, the strings of his trousers have been cut through and the waistband pulled on, his undertunic is no longer tucked in.

They're both frozen as they try to come up with all sorts of explanations for Hiccup's clothing to be in a messy state, but they only come up with one.

Toothless looks at the two humans, nervously gazing at Astrid and then at Snotlout and back again. He doesn't know what this means. Clearly, there is some significance to this for them to react the way they do, something really bad that he doesn't get, but what?! He's dying to know what's been done to his human!

Astrid gazes at the dragon when he headbutts her, harshly, demanding an explanation.

After giving him a look, she wonders what she should tell him. What happened after Hiccup and Toothless ended up separated seems pretty clear to her and Snotlout, but not to him. He only understands that something happened.

Someone knocked him unconscious, dragged him here, thrown him with the trash, and attempted to undress him. They know the reason, but would Toothless understand?

Thinking that they are taking too much time, Toothless headbutts Astrid again, this time harder. He wants to know what this suspicious person tried to do to his Hiccup.

"Someone tried to hurt Hiccup, Toothless. Sexually." Snotlout comes out and says it, too afraid to word it any other way. He already feels like he said too much.

Toothless knows what those words mean individually and together they make him furious. He growls dangerously, his pupils as thin as needles.

He should've given chase. Oh, he knew he should've given chase! He doesn't have Stormfly's nose, now he'll never know who it was that hurt Hiccup, who thought themselves so deserving of his body.

"Or has." Snotlout looks at Astrid, who adds something to his explanation that none of them wanted to hear.

She, too, is furious and frustrated as she doesn't even know what exactly took place. Did it actually happen? Did they find Hiccup in time to prevent it? Not knowing is killing her inside.

At the same time, she's not sure she wants to know if it did happen. If it didn't, then she will be the most relieved person alive, but if it has... They say ignorance is bliss and Astrid almost wants to believe it.

Coming back to them, Hiccup opens his eyes.

"My head," He groans and brings a hand up. "Why does it hurt?"

Toothless lies down and purs comfortingly, pressing their cheeks together to let Hiccup know he's here with him.

The two Riders share another look. What can they tell him if they don't even know for sure themselves?

"Someone knocked you out, they... They tried to... They tried to rob you." Astrid eventually settles on half a lie. Whoever this criminal was, it's not like they weren't trying to take something from him.

Snotlout glances at her, but he doesn't find himself disagreeing with her. Maybe this story is the one Hiccup needs. At least, for the moment.

Hiccup gazes at her and at Snotlout. Is he doubting Astrid's version of the events or is he putting two and two together? Hiccup is often too smart for his own good.

But he doesn't say anything. And if he has a concussion from the hit, they can't quite tell yet.

"I want to get up." After a strange moment of silence, Hiccup speaks up and the two Riders each grab a hand to help him upright in a sitting position, Toothless pushing his back with his head.

They take a momentary pause as Hiccup takes the state of his clothing in, but before they can say anything, he continues climbing to his feet.

"Careful," Astrid urges him. If he has anything to say about the state of his being, he's not sharing it with them.

When he's back on his feet, dizzy, he stares at himself. They can't tell what kind of face he's making with his eyes hidden by his hair, but they doubt it's a positive look.

He holds his head and Astrid, too woozy to stand up straight by himself.

"Hiccup, what were you doing here?" She asks without judgment. She simply wants to know.

"You guys were taking longer than I thought, so I wanted to come find you, but then Toothless and I got separated." She supports him on the way out, Stormfly and Hookfang waiting expectantly.

When they leave the alley, Stormfly chirps and attempts to sniff Hiccup. With a nose so sensitive, Tracker dragons usually tend to use their nose to check up on loved ones. Stormfly, she catches a whiff of something not belonging to his scent.

"Not no, Stormfly, please." Hiccup quickly draws away from her. Either he's not ready to face this or he just doesn't want to give chase. He pushes her beak aside to climb in Toothless saddle.

The dragon offers, showing him his side for him to get on. Stormfly is troubled, pacing from one side of Hiccup's to the other.

"No, please, let's go back to the Edge." He tells her and his friends, petting her. He's strangely muted.

"Are you sure you should be flying?" Astrid asks and comes up to her dragon to pat her hide in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, you can ride with me and Hookfang. Or switch with someone who knows how to ride Toothless." Snotlout helpfully offers.

"No, thank you. I just need to get back to the Edge and rest, that's all. Let's go, Bud." Toothless doesn't question Hiccup's decision. If something does happen along the way, they can always set down on a sea stack or a nearby island. Besides, he wants Hiccup home, too.

As they take off, the Nadder, the Nightmare, and their humans are left behind.

"What did that thing between Hiccup and Stormfly mean?" Snotlout asks Astrid as she would know.

"Only that there was someone there. Come on, we can't let them get too far ahead." She answers and mounts Stormfly while Snotlout quickly does the same with Hookfang.

Yes, Stormfly just further confirmed that someone was there and that they did something to him, otherwise their stench wouldn't be clinging so to Hiccup. But if it's an unfamiliar smell, she still can't know what or who is responsible.

They could still give chase while Stormfly still has the scent in her nose, but that means leaving Hiccup and Toothless when the former can still fall unconscious at any given moment. They're too far away to call back anyway.

So they are going to have to let this one go, as much as it hurts, as wrong as it feels.

Much against her will, Stormfly listens when Astrid tells her to take to the sky and so does Hookfang. They have to catch up quickly.

* * *

The flight back to Dragon's Edge is a quiet one. Astrid and Snotlout have tried to ask Hiccup how he felt, to which the only response they'd gotten was that his head pounded terrible and that he was seeing double. There was no mention of the assault or how he felt about it.

And now they've landed at the stable, Astrid and Snotlout already relieving their dragons of their saddles and bags while Hiccup and Toothless walk quietly towards their hut. Hiccup hasn't dismounted yet, which isn't such a bad idea considering the possible concussion.

They can hear Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs coming from the clubhouse.

"Hiccup," Knowing of their approach, Astrid quickly calls after Hiccup. Toothless halts and they turn to her.

He didn't share his feelings about the event, but she can still see how awful he feels. He might need time to let it sink in.

"What do you want us to do? Do you want us to tell them or keep it to ourselves?" She asks what he thinks is best. Snotlout looks from Astrid to Hiccup, now wondering the same thing.

Hiccup thinks for a moment, blinking slowly in tiredness. But then he shakes his head and waves dismissively, uncharacteristically unenergetic and apparently uninterested.

"Sure, tell them, I don't really care. I'm going to wash up and go to bed." He decides and Toothless walks on.

Astrid would tell him to be careful with his suspected concussion and to remember that she'll be sending Fishlegs his way, but she doesn't. Instead, she hopes Toothless knows to be wary of any changes or father concerns. Knowing him, he should.

"He'll be okay, right?" Snotlout asks. He doesn't usually show her, of all people, this softer side to him with how often they clash. The only people he does show this to are Hookfang and Hiccup, but he needs to know her thoughts on this.

"Of course, he'll be okay. He's Hiccup, he's strong. And he has us." It sounds good and reassuring and she genuinely believes it, but only time can truly tell if he'll be okay or not.

Fishlegs and the twins left the clubhouse excited to see their friends return, but when they passed a rather lethargic Hiccup on the way who barely greeted them, they know something is wrong.

"Hey guys, we just saw Hiccup, did something happen?" Fishlegs is the first to speak up, Ruff and Tuff behind him are silent, but their faces say enough.

"Should we tell them?" Snotlout inquires with Astrid, just to be sure.

"Hiccup told us to go ahead, so I guess?" She tells him, not so certain herself.

The three before them regard their friends with confusion. Just what happened at the Northern Markets that they can't share without Hiccup's say-so?

Astrid gazes back at them.

"We should probably go to the clubhouse. Hiccup hasn't eaten anything yet either, so we can get him something in the meantime." She ultimately decides and starts towards the clubhouse.

"If he can eat after today." Snotlout mutters and follows. Fishlegs and the twins come, too.

* * *

After a quick recounting of the event, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs are left reeling from a combination of emotions. Anger, confusion, hurt, all of those bad feelings, and they make for a nauseating combination.

They're sitting at the table around the fire in the middle of their clubhouse, silent after Astrid's story.

"And neither of you got a good look at them?" Ruffnut snaps at them. She can't believe her ears. The person who did this to Hiccup, they were right there, they saw them run, and they didn't get them?!

"We told you, Ruff, we were more concerned with Hiccup's well-being than chasing after somebody we didn't know was involved until later." Astrid defends herself and Snot, though it lacks energy.

"Psh, that's a poor excuse," Ruffnut mutters and looks off to the side, arms crossing, clearly of the opinion that they should've gone after the culprit.

"Then what would you have done, Ruff? Hiccup could've been bleeding out for all we know, we couldn't just take that risk! They left him in the trash!" Snotlout snaps back at her, angry with her accusation.

Ruff's scowl deepens, but she doesn't respond. She knows that Snotlout is right and she wouldn't have wanted to leave him there, either.

Silence falls and the three let the news sink in. Astrid and Snotlout had their time to think about it, now was their turn to join them.

"I should go check up on Hiccup," Fishlegs mutters softly and leaves the table to go collect his things in his hut. He hasn't eaten from his dinner, none of them have, and nothing more is said after that.

Everybody feels all kinds of awful that evening, but arguable the worst part of it all is that whoever did this got away with it.


End file.
